This invention relates to a new and distinct cultivar of Apple Tree, developed near Cream Ridge, N.J., as part of certain efforts to develop improved apple trees having improved fruit quality.
The cultivar of this invention is a seedling whose parentage is derived from a block planted in 1964 near Cream Ridge, N.J., in an orchard of other trees whose breeding records are kept.
The new cultivar which we have chosen to designate as NJ55, is a seedling produced by crossing a seedling known as NJ 303955, being the seed parent, and another cultivar "Golden Delicious" which is unpatented, being the pollen parent.
We have found during continued experimentation and growth of the trees of this cultivar that it produces a vigorous, medium upright tree with good crops borne on numerous short axillary branches.
The tree flowers at about the same time as the cultivar known as "Golden Delicious", and the apple fruit produced has excellent quality and hold texture which quality will be maintained for at least five months during refrigerated storage at 34 degrees F. (1 degree C.).
During the course of the several years of observing the growth it is noted that the selection was asexually propagated by us by grafting on seedling apple roots near Cream Ridge, N.J. and on several different dwarfing rootstocks.
The selected one was of grafted material which has maintained the desired characteristics after propagation in successive generations.